Unidentified Nurses
Watching episode after episode of M*A*S*H, we very often come across a nurse whose face looks familiar and we feel we ought to recognize her. Perhaps she was credited in a previous episode and is now appearing as an uncredited extra? Or perhaps it is a face we see on several episodes and it would just be nice to know who she is. At other times, we see a name listed in the credits but can't figure out where in the episode this person appears. This page serves as the repository for all these cases. Post their images and your best guess, supporting evidence and research on the main page and use the talk page for discussion. Season 1 Yankee Doodle Doctor In "Yankee Doodle Doctor" Lieutenant Duane William Bricker is seen in the mess tent with a striking red headed nurse. This could also be the same red headed nurse in Divided We Stand and The Consultant below. Season 2 Divided We Stand In "Divided We Stand", there is a long, lingering shot of this unidentified nurse talking with a corpsman while standing outside the Ladies Shower tent. When they go off camera, we see Frank Burns coming out. She has red hair and given her height, the best guess right now would be Lieutenant Peters, played by Mary Peters. Season 3 There Is Nothing Like a Nurse "There is Nothing Like a Nurse" contains one of the big mysteries of the M*A*S*H TV series: who played Lieutenant Janet Baker? Despite the number of lines given to the character, and the central role in one of the plotlines, the character is, strangely enough, uncredited. Unfortunately, the character is only seen behind a surgical mask, and this makes identification even more difficult. Some internet resources have speculated that the character might have been played by Bobbie Mitchell as she was the most recent actress who played the generic Lieutenant Baker character. However this is not possible. Bobbie Mitchell plays Nurse Able in this same episode. Besides, the voices/accents are not the same and the eyebrows look different as well. A look at the script or call sheets for the episode might yield some answers. In the meantime we have to settle for a best guess based on her eyebrows and voice. The Consultant "The Consultant" features a number of uncredited and unidentified nurses who look very familiar. One of them even has a speaking role - she is in the scrub while Hawkeye and Trapper are scrubbing for the operation. Trapper asks Radar to find out which nurse he has a date with that night and tell her he can't make it. The nurse helping Trapper take his coat off quips: "It was me." ).]] Season 4 The Novocaine Mutiny In the Novocaine Mutiny, the nurse assisting Frank in the O.R. (at least in Frank's version of the events) has a great number of lines but is uncredited. Frank refers to her as Nurse Johnson but she is definitely not the same person as Nurse Erica Johnson (played by Joan Van Ark ) in Season 2 Radar's Report. In the Novocaine Mutiny, this Nurse Johnson is depicted as being very supportive of Frank, even going so far as tell Frank: "Thank you for being you". We only ever see her behind a surgical mask and she is in soft focus as if to suggest that this is part of Frank's fantasy about what happened in the O.R. Later there is another uncredited nurse in Hawkeye's version of events who tells Frank "in your ear" and who later knocks Frank out with the door. Many internet resources attribute this uncredited nurse as Patricia Stevens. Compare the images below with a confirmed one of her. The eyebrows look similar enough? So if this second nurse is Patricia Stevens, then the first unknown nurse could be her as well. .]] Season 5 38 Across In ''"38 Across" B.J. addresses this nurse as "Baker" and asks her to take an X-ray of Klinger. At a guess, it is possible Lynne Marie Stewart - she played Lieutenant Baker a few times in Season 5 and has short hair just like this nurse. .]] Season 6 Tea and Empathy "Tea and Empathy" has a whopping three unidentified nurses, all of whom have brief lines like "Yes, doctor." .]] Category:M*A*S*H television series characters Category:Nurses Category:M*A*S*H research topics